


Des accidents de parcours

by malurette



Series: Des gens en arrière plan [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Accidents, Alchemy, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, F/M, FMA 2003 fillers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I'm not sorry, Oops, Recovery, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, emotional immaturity, i'm not sure how to spell these characters' names
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics pour... les persos de fillers ; si si !1ère vignette : Majhal, deuil.2ème : Karin, séquelles d'accident.3ème : Klaus, les garçons et les filles.





	1. Majhal - Remplacer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a ceux qui travaillent avec leur perte, et ceux qui travaillent contre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Remplacer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Majhal(/Karin)  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Majhal ne se remit jamais de la perte de sa fiancée, son grand amour. Il était loin d’être le seul à avoir vécu une telle tragédie, mais la plupart finissaient par l'accepter, transcendaient la douleur, ou pour certains sombraient dans le désespoir. Lui, ce fut dans la folie obsessionnelle.  
Personne ne pourrait jamais la remplacer ! Mais... quelque chose... peut-être. Il voulut  
recréer une image parfaite de Karine telle qu'elle était gravée dans son souvenir et le hantait toujours, à n’importe quel prix. Cependant, quand les pantins inorganiques échouèrent l'un après l'autre, il dut admettre qu'il lui fallait une base humaine...


	2. Karin - Accident grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il lui avait fallu une décennie pour finir de guérir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un si grave accident  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnage :** Karin  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Karin, après un accident grave, souffrait de nombreuses fractures, autant du corps que de l'esprit. Il fallut plusieurs mois pour que ses os se ressoudent, plusieurs années pour qu'elle arrive à retrouver toute sa mobilité, que les dernière douleurs disparaissent. Et plus encore pour que les migraines et les pertes de mémoire récurrentes s'espacent.   
Elle se consacrait à la culture de ses fleurs, tout ce qu'il lui restait. 

Une décennie s'écoula avant qu'elle se sente assez de force et de recul pour s'interroger sur sa propre apathie et décide de   
chercher d'où elle pouvait venir avant ce glissement de terrain.


	3. Klaus - Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus est revenue à ses habits féminins ensuite. Mais elle sait que l'option masculine existe aussi, maintenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une option  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnage :** Klaus   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Klaus, quand sa sœur a disparu, a décidé d'agir. De nombreuses jeunes filles avant elle avaient été victimes d'un maniaque, peut-être sexuel. Elle-même est trop jeune encore pour l'intéresser apparemment, mais par précaution, elle déguise sa féminité naissante. Elle n'ose pas couper ses cheveux de peur d’alerter ses parents, elle se contente les cacher sous une casquette de garçon.   
Elle réalise alors qu'elle aime la liberté donnée par cet accoutrement ! De pouvoir courir les chemins et les bois à sa guise... 

Elle est contente aussi, après, de retrouver son identité et n’avoir plus à mentir. Et savoir que l'option existe...


End file.
